80 Ways to Annoy Fang
by Techno Skittles
Summary: It's been done before, but here's my version. Most of these I came up with on my own. Others I got from YouTube. I got bored. I hope you ROFL. XD


**80 Ways to Annoy Fang**

1. In public, ask him "Where did you hide the razors this time?" really loudly.

2. Poke him. Repeatedly. For 5 hours.

3. When his hair is long, scream "IT'S FANG'S TWIN SISTER! Wait, no, that is Fang."

4. Ask him if he would ever go out with Nudge. Tell Nudge he said yes no matter what his answer is.

5. Do the same with Angel.

6. And Iggy.

7. And Gazzy.

8. Ask him if Max is good in bed. In front of the whole flock.

9. Ask him if he ever had/is going to have/wants/wanted a sex change. Make sure Max is nearby.

10. If you can fly, tuck in your wings and do a cannon ball on his back, causing him to fall. Wait fifteen minutes. Do it again.

11. Tell him that Lissa is pregnant. With his child.

12. Do the same thing, except substitute Lissa with Max.

13. Then Nudge.

14. Then Angel.

15. Then Iggy.

16. Then Gazzy.

17. Then Total.

18. Tell him that you are secretly an Eraser that's out to kill him. Watch out for rampage.

19. Pull out one of his feathers. When he looks at you, hide it and act innocent. Wait 5 minutes. Repeat.

20. Tell him Max is a lesbian.

21. Tell him you found his razors. See what he says.

22. Ask him a very difficult question. Everytime he answers, twist his words around so they're exactly the opposite. Laugh when he becomes flustered.

23. When he's on a branch, tackle him and make him fall to the ground.

24. Make a clicking sound with your tongue. Gradually get closer to his ear.

25. Trip him constantly.

26. Ask to see his arms. If he refuses, go to Max and tell her that Fang is cutting himself. He he shows you, study it and say "Hmmm. Concealer. I should've known."

27. Throw a pillow or something soft at his head. When he looks back, blame nearest person to you.

28. Slap him. When he attacks you scream "RAPE!"

29. Stand really close to him in public. Moan and say "Fang! That feels so good!" Bonus points and Max hears you.

30. Ask him if he what he would name his child. Whatever he comes up with, scoff and say "That's stupid! It should totally be named Blanket!"

31. Ask him if he would name his child "Tooth"

32. Tell him you want to have his babies.

33. Cautiously poke him lightly and then run away screaming "I touched a goth kid!"

34. Pay one of the flock to hit him with a shovel.

35. Ask Max if she used protection the last time when he's within earshot.

36. When Max and Fang are near each other, shout "Max! You're already showing!" Bonus if she's really pregnant.

37. Sadly tell Fang you have an STD. Ask him if he wants that STD.

38. In the morning, tell him he should sound proof his room. When asked why say "Max just wouldn't shut up. I couldn't sleep!"

39. Ask him if he's a virgin. If he says yes, ask him if you can take his virginity. If he says no, go tell Max that he's having an affair with Nudge.

40. Interrupt his every sentence.

41. Whatever he says, reply to it with "Your mom!" That should really annoy him. ;)

42. Tell him you saw Dylan groping Max.

43. In public, glare at him and scream "No I will not take my pants off!"

44. Something else to scream is, "Stop trying to make out with me!"

45. Tell Max he's gay and him and Iggy are lovers.

46. Start singing a Three Days Grace or some band song. Ask him if he likes the band. Keep singing. Do not let him answer.

47. Replace all songs on his iPod with Hannah Montana, Barbie Girl by Aqua, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, etc.

48. When he's sleeping, play Throb by Janet Jackson at max volume. (For those of you who have heard that song, you'll get why it's so hilarious XD)

49. Answer every question he has with another question.

50. Throw sunflower seeds at him. When he asks what you were doing, tell him you were trying to feed him.

51. Sit on a park bench. When he walks by throw bread crumbs at him.

52. For the guys, go up to him and say in a deep voice "I am your father!" Bonus points if you are wielding a lightsaber and are wearing a black cloak.

53. Write tomorrow's date on the back of his neck while he's sleeping. In permenant Sharpie. The next day, tell him about it and watch him freak out.

54. To freak him out even more, do it to Max.

55. Put on a blonde wig and tell him you're Max. Funnier if you're a guy.

56. Throw glitter on him and shout "Edward!"

57. Ask him if he's a pedophile. If he says no, tell him you don't believe him. Agitate him until he tackles you. Then scream "Help! This pedophile is touching me innappropriately!"

58. Sic your cat on him.

59. Ask him what he prefers: tampons or pads.

60. Post a very detailed sex scene of him and Max on his blog.

61. Give him unstirred red kool-aid. Make sure it's globby. Give it to him. Once he takes a big gulp, tell him it's blood from Max's vagina. Watch him do a spittake.

62. Whenever he's holding a pencil, yell at him "How dare you bring an Eraser in here!"

63. Tell him that you confused him for Justin Bieber.

64. Ask Max in front of everyone (including her mom) how big Fang is. When she says she doesn't know, slyly grin and say in a sing song voice "I dooooooo."

65. Consistently sing "The Song That Never Ends" (by Lambchop). If he leaves, follow him.

66. Follow him everywhere. Get in his face and say "I'm not stalking you. I'm merely observing at a close distance."

67. Insist that he's a vampire because his name is Fang. Scream and run to the flock screaming, "RUN! FANG'S A VAMPIRE!"

68. Ask when Max's baby will hatch.

69. If he unintentionally says something perverted gasp and say "I heard Max say that in your room last night! Rather loud too"

70. Run up to him, freaked out and out of breath. Go into hysterics. When he asks what's wrong, whisper "An Eraser's after me!" Have a friend hide behind a wall and throw a rubber Eraser at you. When it hits you, scream and collapse screaming "IT GOT ME! IT GOT ME! MAN DOWN!" Then faint.

71. Dye his hair pink when he's sleeping.

72. Put fake blood on your hands and tell him you accidently killed Max.

73. Tell him that Max decided to dump him. Take pictures when he cries. Post on his blog.

74. Pay Gazzy to imitate Max's voice in Iggy's room moaning and screaming "IGGY! OH GOD IGGY!"

75. Handcuff Fang and Nudge together.

76. Have a friend push Fang onto you and blush saying "Fang! Not here!"

77. Pay Gazzy to imitate Fang's voice and scream loudly (make sure Max is near) "I LOVE LISSA AND I MISS HER SO MUCH! I ESPECIALLY LIKED IT WHEN SHE GRINDED AGAINST MY GROIN!"

78. Take off your sweatshirt on a hot day and make sure the only thing you're wearing underneath is a bikini top. Look over at him and scream really loudly "FANG! HIDE THAT FREAKING BONER!"

79. Ask him in front of the flock why you found someone's panties underneath his mattress.

and Lastly. . .

80. When he's writing something for his blog, go up behind him and look over his shoulder. Gasp and slap the back of his head and scream very loud "STOP WATCHING PORN YOU PERVERT!"

Review and tell me which ones were your favorites. ;)


End file.
